The method for displaying plural information such as the names of destinations, facilities, and the like has been proposed as a method for predicting a destination of a mobile object, either a vehicle or a user, and displaying predicted plural destinations in a mobile terminal loaded in the vehicle or carried with the user (for example, Patent Reference 1). FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional display example of destinations described in Patent Reference 1. In the conventional method for displaying the destinations, as shown in FIG. 1, a display device 26 displays a vehicle position 51, a driving road 52, a predicted destination 54 on a map, along with a list showing information regarding predicted destinations using a information display window 55. This allows a user to know, for instance, an estimated arrival time at a destination.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-57049